


Daily Malec

by theoccasionalshipper



Series: Daily Malec [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoccasionalshipper/pseuds/theoccasionalshipper
Summary: A morning with Malec.





	Daily Malec

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write parts of Malec's life together. It's short, I know, and I hope my later ones will be longer! I do admit I got this "idea" from other people's fanfics, but I hope you'll enjoy it just as much!  
> If you have any suggestions for a Malec scene, (which is unlikely) then don't hesitate to tell me.  
> As always, thanks for reading! Malec for life!  
> P.S If you're waiting for the next chapter to come out, (which is also unlikely :P) then I don't know when I'll upload another fanfic. But it'll be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Currently on a hiatus. I hope to come back soon!

The sun shone through the thin curtains, dappling over a bundled up form. The sparkly blankets cast miniature rainbows on the ceiling as the figure shifted and stretched. Magnus rolled over, expecting a certain somebody to stop him, until he fell to the floor with a crash. Immediately, the noise-what Magnus suspected was the coffee machine-coming from the other room stopped, and a patter of feet soon followed.

The door opened, revealing a lithe form standing in the doorway. Alec frowned, his eyes worried. "Are you okay?" he asked. He hurried over to Magnus and checked for any bruises.

Magnus smiled. "Now that you're here." He stood up and pressed his lips against Alec's. He couldn't help but sigh as his body sagged against his. Wherever he was, if he had Alec, everything seemed to fall into place, like pieces of a puzzle fitting together. Magnus knew the only thing he ever needed was Alec.

Alec pulled away, much to his disappointment, but kept his arm curved around his waist. "I thought you had broke the light again or something," Alec said, biting his lip to keep in the laughter. 

"For your information, I was in the middle of spreading my joy," Magnus argued. "The light just so happened to fall to the ground. I told you we had to call that light bulb mundane."

Alec smiled. "Sure you were, Magnus." They started to walk together toward the kitchen, where Alec had two mugs of freshly brewed coffee waiting for them on the counter. 

Alec leaned against the counter and watched Magnus take a sip. "And he's called a technician. And I'm pretty sure he's named Jeremy." He paused and took a sip from his own cup. "And infatuated with you," he said with a smirk.

Magnus choked and set his mug down. He coughed several times before he spoke. "Alexander, the light bulb mundane is not in love with me. Though I wouldn't blame him if he was," he said. "Did you make any breakfast?" he asked, looking around, suddenly starving.

Alec's smirk remained on his face. Magnus had the sudden urge to kiss him-which he always had-and did. Alec made a sound of surprise, but quickly returned his kiss. The kiss deepened, and Magnus pressed Alec harder against the counter. His hands were tangled in his messy hair, his eyes closed. He had no intention of breaking away.

Alec pried his mouth away from Magnus's, gasping for air. Magnus poked Alec's rock hard stomach, and he shied away, his hands coming up to protect his stomach. Magnus grinned and finished his coffee.

Alec licked his lips. "Jace told me that his technician couldn't keep his hands off Clary. The technician kept finding ways to touch her, and Jace decided to break his right hand, so he couldn't come back. Izzy told me that Simon just stood there 'spouting nerdy words' until their technician left," he said. He stared at Magnus, blue eyes meeting his yellow eyes.

"And do you intend to do any of those things to  _our_ technician?" Magnus asked slyly, his eyes sparkling.

Alec shrugged, and his lips curled up. "I may have shot an arrow at him when he left last time, but I doubt that could've hurt him."

"Ah," Magnus said. "So that's why he hasn't visited again." While he was talking, Magnus had inched closer to Alec. Before he could react, Alec pecked his lips, allowing a sliver of tongue to peek through, before heading toward the stove, where a bowl of pancake batter was waiting for him.

"No make-out sessions until brunch is over. Last time we kissed before brunch, Jace complained until my ears bled," Alec called over his shoulder.


End file.
